Lust of My Life
by That Dirty Dog
Summary: This is just a little Amuto lustful one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Are you okay, Amu?" The boy clad in black garb approached the pink haired girl.**_

"_**Go away."**_

"_**Amu…"**_

"_**You didn't need to do that!" The girl exclaimed, projecting her words into the face of the boy standing in front of her. She was out of breath from running away. Now, she was in the tunnel of a subway. The lights were dim; there were cups and chip bags sprinkled all over the paved floor. It was dark out, which made the subway lighter by contrast. **_

"_**Why didn't you just shut up?" Tears were rolling down the girls face, in torrents. The boy took a step closer. She crossed her arms. "You're always like this. Why are you so set on ruining my life and interfering like this? I hate you."**_

"_**You don't hate me."**_

"_**I do! Ever since the day we met you've been only trouble for me." The boy took another step closer. They were now less than a foot away from each other. "You may not like Tadase, but in case you haven't noticed, I do! But now he probably hates me."**_

_**The boy pinned her arms against wall behind her. "I'm sorry that I don't like Tadase, my rival." Ikuto was so close now, that Amu could see herself perfectly in his cool blue eyes. She quickly turned her head. "I don't feel like you'll have a good life with that kid."**_

"_**And you think that I'd have a better life with you?" she glanced at him.**_

_**The blue haired boy smirked. "Yes, I do."**_

_**Amu blushed intensely. Thoughts flooded her mind, naughty thoughts of what Ikuto could be doing to her. She quickly took a mental flyswatter, squished the thoughts and returned to reality**_

"_**Well, your reasons for why my life would be better with you are one-sided."**_

"_**Are they, Amu-chan?" Ikuto whispered into her ear. Amu could feel his breath against her ear, sending a chill up her spine, pleasurable chills. Amu had been so mad at Ikuto that she had completely ignored her emotions. Had she felt something for this black cat before her? She would definitely fall right into his arms if they continued like this. "Do you truly believe that?"**_

"_**Yes, I most certainly do." Amu heart was pounding with fists against her chest. **_

"_**Aww…That hurts…" Ikuto replied in a saddened voice. **_

"_**Well, I'm sorry about –" Amu trailed off. She was, once again, caught by his alluring blue eyes. They pierced her. She felt as though she was exposed before him, naked. She crossed her legs. **_

"_**You are such a bad liar." Ikuto continued his stare. "Why are you crossing your legs."**_

"_**You're in my personal bubble," **_

"_**Just admit it."**_

"_**What?" Amu knew exactly what me meant, but she wanted to prolong this whole event. **_

"_**That you like me."**_

"_**I most certainly-" She was cut off by Ikuto's lips crashing against hers. Amu's eyes widened at his action. She had to stay sane; she couldn't let this go on, even though this was exactly what she wanted. She felt his arms give a little, so she took the opportunity and slapped him. **_

"_**This is what I'm talking about. You're hot and then you're cold. One moment you'll be pushing me a way, and then the next moment you'll be clinging to me like a baby. Just – "Amu was now crying once more. "Make up your mind because – because- I- I- like you!" **_

_**Then, Amu crashed her lips into Ikuto's, but this time it was much more passionate. Amu felt as though she was flying through the air. Sailing above the clouds. The kiss sent shocks through Amu's body, small shocks of pleasure. She moaned into Ikuto's lips as he licked her lips, begging for entrance. **_

"**Done yet?"**

**Amu opened her eyes. She was back in her room. **

"**How did I get here?" the pink haired girl looked around the room frantically, as if needing assurance that this was indeed her room. The cat boy just smirked. **

"**You've been out for some time so I waited here for you to wake up." He smiled, but Amu turned away from him, crossing her arms.**

"**I'm still mad at you."**

**Ikuto jumped onto the bed, trapping her arms beneath his hands against the bed. "I heard you in your sleep." Amu looked up, trapped in Ikuto's eyes once again. "You're one naughty girl." He smirked.**

**Amu forced herself to look away. Every second she looked at him, the more inclined she was to do something that she most likely would regret later. She could feel Ikuto's breath on her neck. She had just had an amazing dream with Ikuto so her resistance against him was already at its limit. He didn't care. **

"**Ikuto… stop…" Amu moaned. Ikuto's lips lingered on her neck. Amu's mind had gone to mush. She tried to slap him, forgetting her arms were trapped, couldn't. **

"**Ahh…what's the matter, my Amu…?" Ikuto purred as he placed himself on top of her completely, closing the gap between them by a significant amount. **

"**Just….do it…" Amu gave up. She had given up a long time ago, back when she was in her dream. She just wanting to make herself go farther, but she didn't go too far. **

"**Oh, don't worry." Ikuto removed his hands from her arms. But just as he did so, she launched up and wrapped her arms around him, switching positions. "Hmm…I'm interested to see what **_**you**_** are going to do…" **

**Amu looked directly into Ikuto's eyes another time; his eyes filled with lust made her feel like she was exposed. "This is only going to happen once in your life time, so you better make the most of it." **

"**Oh, I understand." Ituko smirked again. Then, Amu locked lips with Ikuto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, but in all actually, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the associated characters. But that's not the only thing I'm sorry for. (Yes there's more). I said that this was going to be a one shot, a lustful one shot, but I'm actually going to change that so I'm going to develop a story around this, so I will be making more chapters. Not that they'll be out right away, but just so you know that there will be more from where this came from, be it a wait of 3 months or something like that.**

**Any way onto the story:**

* * *

Amu leaned into Ikuto and pressed her lips against Ikuto's. She was trembling because she was genuinely scared. She didn't know how these kinds of things worked because he had always been the one in control, the one running the whole thing. Now it was her turn and she had some many worries rushing through her head. What if she did something that Ikuto didn't like? What if she wasn't as good as Ikuto?

All of a sudden, Ikuto grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her away from him so that they could look into each others eyes. His eyes were blue, as always, but they held something else that Amu could quite put her finger on.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?"

"You're trembling." Ikuto said simply, without emotion.

Amu looked away as Ikuto placed her on the bed beside him. He turned his body towards hers. "What is it, Amu?"

"I don't think I can do this..." Amu said quietly. She was on the verge of tears. She just couldn't live up to Ikuto's standards. He deserved someone who wasn't Amu. He needed someone who could fulfill his desires. She wasn't that someone.

"Amu-chan..." Ikuto snaked his arms around Amu and pulled her close to him. Her back was against his chest. She felt his heart beating. The thump thump calmed her down. She felt at ease with his beating heart. She wanted him so bad, but she didn't feel like she could do it alone.

"What is it?" She asked him in the same tone of voice. Soft and almost inaudible.

"You don't have to do this. It's okay." Ikuto leaned his head close to one of Amu's ears and whispered. She felt as though she should have felt a little more uneasy, but she didn't, to her surprise.

All of a sudden, Ikuto grabbed one of Amu's breasts and gave it a little squeeze.

"AHH!" Amu shrieked and tried to jump out of his clutches, but she couldn't. His hold on her was tight. She found that she couldn't move and had to subjectivity her self to him again, like all of the other times that they were together.

"This is why I like you Amu-chan. You're so predictable." He then took his other hand and wrapped it around her other breast. Amu tried to withhold her gasp, but in the end, she wasn't able to. He leaned his head over her shoulder and kissed along her neck. Soon, he decided to change positions and placed him self over Amu. He then pressed his lips against hers while massaging her breasts through her shirt. She hadn't bothered to take it off because she was previously sleeping. Amu sighed against his lips as he kissed her.

"Ikuto..." She moaned against his lips, which made him smirk. She felt it against her lips. Ikuto broke away for a brief moment to unbuttoned her shirt. She was in her pajamas still, so she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. As soon as he finished that, he went back to kissing her. His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Amu complied and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. The two tongues battled for dominance in each others mouths.

Thoughts we racing through Amu's head as Ikuto moved from kissing her mouth to sucking her breasts. _I'm doing this with Ikuto..._ She still couldn't believe that she was doing this with Ikuto now. She had had dreams before, of course, but that wasn't the problem. It was that she couldn't begin to imagine the emotions that were between them right now. The lust, the wanting and craving of each other, the remorse, the sadness, the fleeting feeling. It was almost too much. Her face was lit up as red as it could be and she was sure that it wasn't only her face that had changed color. It was all going by too quickly, she couldn't get a handle on it. She kept reaching for it, but it was always just out of her reach and would cause her to fall back to the bottom. She had no idea where she was, even though she knew that she was with Ikuto. Her room seemed almost insignificant when compared with Iktuo. He had taken over her mind.

Ikuto grabbed the waist band of her pants and began to pull them down. She was brought back to reality, almost lurched form it. She stared down at her exposed panties and turned away from it. She felt completely exposed, even thought there was still a thin layer between his eyes and her womanhood.

"Amu?" Ikuto looked up at her face. He saw her turned away, shivering almost. He couldn't see her face but he could tell from her clenched body position that she was scared. He removed him self from her bed and headed for the window.

As soon as she felt his presence leave from her bed, she looked up. She scanned the room, but she couldn't see Ikuto anymore. Her heart beat was still at a over 200 beat per minute, or at least it felt like that. Her face was still crimson red and she still had that fleeting feeling about her. She pulled up her pants and walked towards the window sill and looked out to see if she could still see him, but he was gone. "

"Ikuto..." She said quietly to her self. She didn't want him to leave, but he did. This affirmed her fear. She went back to her bed, crying as she did so for she had just come to a realization. She wasn't good enough for him. She couldn't give him what he wanted. He gave her pleasure all the time, but she never returned any of the favors. She was worthless. She didn't deserve someone like him. He needed someone who could pleasure him as well, and with the same fierceness that he had. That someone wasn't her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I also want to ask the community a question that you can answer by the use of reviewing. Here's the question...**

_**What do you think I am: Male or Female or Both or Neither. (O.O).**_

**Put you're response in a review for this fan fic. I'll either put a graph in the next chapter of this fic or I'll put it on my profile. Or...maybe I'll do both...Anyway, just leave what you think in a review and I'll also give you honorable mention in my next chapter.**

**Btw...I won't publish the next chapter unless I receive 20 reviews. So please people, review **


	3. Chapter 3

3 Days Later….

It was a Friday night. Many people were gathered downtown with their dates and friends. Well, almost everyone. Amu walked alone on the sidewalk. Her mother wanted her to pick up a couple things from a specialty store because Amu's mother wasn't going to be home until Saturday night. Her mother had a thing for incenses.

Amu tried getting in touch with Nadeshiko, Rima, and Yaya, but all of them were doing something else so they couldn't accompany her. That meant that she had to go all by her self.

Amu looked around her at all of the people walking with their friends in groups having loads of fun giggling and laughing their heads off. But here was Amu: friendless and dateless. Her mind started to go astray and Ikuto popped into her head, but she instantly shook it away. She knew they were over. She wasn't going to have another chance. She failed him and now she had to bear the consequences.

She turned the corner and arrived at the specialty store. Amu braced her self for the intense smell inside, but she was always taken by surprise by the overwhelming scents that filled the small store. She navigated through the small isles gathering the incenses that her mother had requested: Honey-dew Strawberry, Forest of Oranges, and Tropical Fruit Explosion. Once she gathered all of these, she walked up to the counter.

"Hi, can I buy these incense for my mother." Amu handed the woman at the counter the incense she had gathered.

"Why certainly, hun!" The women typed some numbers into the cash register and soon a total came up on the screen. "All of that came to 19.58$"

Amu pulled out a twenty dollar bill from her pocket and handed it to the lady.

"Thank you! Now, can I ask what your name is sweetie?"

"My name is Amu Hinamori."

"Oh My! So you're Miss Hinamori's daughter! How nice of you to be picking these up for her." the woman smiled. "But I ask, why are you alone on a Friday night and not out with friends?"

Amu showed a small smile. "Well, the truth is that all of my other friends had things to do tonight, so I'm on my own." Amu took the bag and headed for the door. "Bye now."

"Tell you're mother I said hi!"

"Okay." And with that Amu left the store and headed back to her home.

When she got home, she went to her kitchen first to put down the flowers and the extra 42 cents of change and headed up to her room. She quickly disposed of her shoes and jumped onto her bed. She whipped out her phone to see if anyone had tried to get in contact with her, but no one had. Soon, though, she found herself needing to relieve herself in the bathroom, so she did just that. When she arrived back into the room, there was someone waiting for her.

"Ikuto!" Amu gasped as Ikuto wrapped his arms around her small frame. She could smell his scent from the contact, the contact she had been yearning all these days. Now, she had it.

Amu was the one to break away first.

"Where have you been, Ikuto? I thought I lost you…" Amu looked down at the floor to shield her tears from Ikuto.

Ikuto once again pulled Amu close. She couldn't resist him; she needed him in her life.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan…" Ikuto whispered as softly as he could into Amu's ear as he pressed her closer into him. Amu's arms found a place around Ikuto's abdomen.

"You hurt me, Ikuto." Amu mumbled into Ikuto chest. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes, losing her self again in those deep blue colored eyes of his. "You have to make it up to me."

It was then that Amu realized what that meant for her. The thought flashed through her mind. The thought of him laying over her, their bodies pressed together, rubbing against one another. Their breaths turn into pants as he moved in and out of her, their bodies moving in sync with each other. She thought of his hands feeling her entire body and her hand crawling all over his lean body. Exploring each other in a conquest of love.

Ikuto bent his head lower, closer to Amu's. She stood on the tips of her toes to try to meet his as well. Their breaths merged in the gap between them, causing it to be one breath, one whole breath made with her and his breath. And then, their lips touched.

The contact was nothing like what the two had experience before. It was more passionate, more fulfilling and more personal. It was full of lust and wanting, wanting of each other. The time they spent away from each other was made up with this powerful kiss the two shared.

The two broke away for a brief moment to catch their breath before heading right back into the kiss. Ikuto grazed Amu's lower lip in a request for entrance. She accepted his request and opened her mouth wider to allow Ikuto's tongue to wrestle its way inside. His tongue explored her mouth again like it had done in the past, but each exploration was different. He found new places that he didn't find before and couldn't find other places he found before. Though, it was still enjoyable.

Amu was the one to break away yet again

"What is it Amu-chan?" Ikuto asked, his eyes full of passion and lust.

"Let's move to the bed."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ikuto looked away, remembering the last time they attempted this.

"Yes!" Amu exclaimed as she grabbed Ikuto by the collar of his black school uniform and pulled him on top of her on her bed. They situated them selves on the bed before the kiss was continued.

Sorry to end on such a stupid cliffhanger, but I thought I should give you guys something. So for the next chapter, I will make it the most lemony lemon of all lemons for the next chapter. I'll try to be a bit more speedy for the the next chapter, so just hold on until then. Again, sorry guys.

The poll is still going on. In the next chapter, I'll reveal my gender to you all : ) Until then, keep on reviewin'!


End file.
